


Safely in your Arms

by AngelycDevil



Series: Always, Daddy [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Chris, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, little Seb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with good intentions, an idea born over whiskey and the Nature channel.<br/>It was simple, really. With their whole worlds twisting directions they hadn’t dreamed of, Chris needed to feel in control, to take care, and Sebastian was more than happy to provide his submission.<br/>Until.<br/><em>Until.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Safely in your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleGirlLostExplores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlLostExplores/gifts).



> This will not be possible without everydaybella, packypie, and marvelingcg, so many, many thanks to these lovely ladies! 
> 
> There is also amazing fanart done by E [here](http://thegirlinthebyakko.tumblr.com/post/144670584373/happy-birthday-littlegirllostexplores).

“You wanna tell me _what the hell that was?”_ Sebastian growls out, barging past Chris, his pleading eyes and open door.

“I…”

“No. _No._ You don’t get to do that. You don’t get—” Sebastian takes a deep breath, trying to calm down, to see clearly, to grasp onto something. Anything. He should’ve known this wouldn’t last. Chris isn’t his. The party isn’t over. He’d grabbed Chris. Maybe if he let go now—They’re not even dating. What they have isn’t enough, isn’t—

Warmth covers his face, caresses his cheeks. Gentle. Coaxing.

Sebastian blinks.

Chris isn’t by the door anymore, now mere inches from him. Touching him. His molten steel-blue eyes riddled with worry and apology as his hands flutter about Sebastian’s face like wet leaves on a stormy night.

_Breathe. Breathe. Br—_

“—eathe, baby boy. Please. Stay with me. We’ll count off.” His voice is so close. Low. Private. Spiked with panic. Sebastian wants to hold him, to kiss his worries away.

Instead, he anchors himself to every breath Chris takes and allows Chris’ satin whispers to cascade over him.

_In, out. In, out. One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

Sebastian trembles as Chris surrounds him, muscular arms wound tight around his waist. Sebastian gasps into Chris’ shoulder as his Daddy’s scent sinks into every pore in his skin.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, too faint. Chris probably didn’t hear him. Didn’t hear how much he meant it. This— _scene_ , it’s not his style. Not their style. An actor he may be, but he’s not dramatic.

He’s not _this_. Never before. Not since he was a child, afraid of losing his mom, afraid of this new country and new stepfather. Never in Chris’ presence.

But then he saw Chris with him, Taron—some British kid from a spy movie, and it was like…ice splintering through veins, like the ground beneath feet crumbling into dust. Him, frozen. In freefall. Because Chris isn’t his anymore. He felt it quivering beneath his skin, in the nucleus of his soul. He saw the truth in the way Chris laughed at the kid, with the kid. Open. Honest. Eyes sparkling like pools of diamonds. Like he does with his family. With him. A few times. More recently. Sebastian had taken pride in that. Not now.

Now, he is a crying, jealous mess spitting vitriol at the man he’s come to love, cracked and exposed for the world to see. But the world isn’t here, flashing their cameras, hurling words at him too rapidly for him to understand. Just Chris. Warm, soft, panicked Chris who has wrapped himself around Sebastian like an octopus. Sebastian sniffles and allows himself to melt in the embrace. Because he’s selfish and he’ll keep Chris around for as long as he can. Because Chris is here and it has to mean _something._

“There we go,” Chris murmurs, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s forehead, tightening his hold on Sebastian as he sags lightly. “Feeling better, sweetheart?”

Sebastian nods into Chris’ shoulder. “I’m sorry about that,” he tries again. “I didn’t—I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Shhhh. Let’s just…be. Like this. For now. We’ll talk later,” Chris declares softly and reaches to twist his fingers through Sebastian’s silky hair. “Come on, let’s.” Chris tugs them backward until they tumble onto the sofa.

Quiet smiles as they rearrange themselves into comfortable positions, storm passed. Sebastian sprawls across Chris, his head rested on the broad chest, their legs tangled together. A set of fingers to play with his silky brown hair, to trail down slowly to the small of his back and back up again. Another set to tilt Sebastian’s face up by his chin for Chris to lean down and kiss his forehead. Sebastian stretches to peck a kiss at Chris’ plump red lips. He smiles in return before burying his face in Sebastian’s shoulder.

Shadows dance across their room and the negative space around them fades from the hue of sun-kissed peaches to lavenders peeking at the moon. They shifted as time passed, rearranging their limbs so that they wouldn’t fall asleep, but they touched. Plastered themselves against each other. Close enough for Chris to be a furnace for the both of them. Close enough that Sebastian could feel a steady heartbeat under his ear. Close enough that they felt every breath they took.

They move again, this time Sebastian straddles Chris and they sit chest to chest, limbs distributed properly so that Chris isn’t taking all the weight. Just enough to know that Sebastian is here, no matter what, Sebastian is _here_ and that’s all that matter.

Sebastian captures Chris’ fingers in his and makes them into obscure shapes as he mulls over the words. The _right_ words. That will make Chris stay because he doesn’t think he can handle it if he leaves. They still have a few movies to complete together and Sebastian can’t imagine seeing Chris every day and knowing he’s out of reach.

“Sebastian.” The way Chris says his name is the first thing he fell in love with. Deep yet smooth. Like a hidden waterfall in the depths of a mountain range. A delicate beauty he’s not meant to witness.

Sebastian leans in for a kiss, cocking his head to the side _just so_ for them to fit perfectly. Chris kisses him back simply, slowly. He doesn’t untangle his fingers from Sebastian to twist into the short hair on the back of Sebastian’s hair to pull him closer. He doesn’t slip his arm under Sebastian’s knee to flip them over, so that Chris is on top, pressed up against him without giving Sebastian space to move because he likes it like that. He simply kisses Sebastian back, tilting his head up a little to chase Sebastian when he pulls back, sighing when Sebastian puts space between, smiling shyly.

“We…” Sebastian breathes deeply. “We should talk about what happened.”

“Okay. Tell me.” Chris cages both of Sebastian’s hands in his, forming pretend shackles around the slim wrists, and chuckles lightly, wary. “’Cause I don’t actually know. I mean, I know it’s because of me, but I don’t know what I did, and that probably pisses you off more. God, I’m horrible at this. I didn’t—”

“Chris, stop,” Sebastian interjects before it becomes actually painful to watch Chris talk -  no - blame himself for something that’s completely Sebastian’s fault. Chris was just being friendly…being human. Sebastian shouldn’t have become so attached. “It was me. Really. Honest,” he adds quickly as Chris opens his mouth to object. He could tell because of that little frown that forms between his eyebrows every time Chris wants to argue.

Swallowing a smile because _how cute is his Daddy_ , Sebastian continues, “I was…I overreacted. I saw you with _him_ and I just...I got jealous.” Sebastian shrugs, eyes cast down and teeth nervously chewing on his bottom lips. Chris doesn’t get jealous, not really. He says he used to, but with Sebastian. Because he trusts Sebastian. And if Sebastian got jealous of Chris, that means he doesn’t trust Chris. Which isn’t true. Not really. He’s just used to brevity. To change. To people leaving. To him leaving.

But Chris stayed. For years, he stayed. A friend first, built on beer and space talk, until trust formed between them, an invisible rope, tying them together. Then their relationship turned into something _so much more,_ and it’s new and fragile and they’re still figuring things out, but now?

Now, Chris is smirking at him. Wondrous. Teasing. But his eyes are serious and completely focused on him. “Who was it?”

Sebastian swallows. If he tells, even if Chris hadn’t noticed before, he will now… “Taron. The spy movie kid. The blond with the jaw.” He stumbles over his words, trying to get them out fast as if they burned like coals.

Chris’ smirk widens for a split moment before he reaches for Sebastian and his hand curls around Sebastian’s neck, his thumb pressing against the wet, pouty lips. “He was a nice kid.”

Anger sparks under his skin and fights off a scowl. Sebastian is Chris’ nice kid. Sweetest kid in the world. Chris grins at Sebastian’s reaction before pulling him closer for a kiss. Sebastian huffs lightly, indignant, before parting his lips for his Master, shivering when their tongues slide together, heavy and slick. Chris trails his hand down slowly from Sebastian’s neck to his ass and pinches lightly. Sebastian squeaks and Chris chuckles. Sebastian curls his arms around Chris’ neck, kissing him back languid and deep. A hand wanders under the shirt Sebastian is wearing before changing directions and sliding under Sebastian’s tight-fit jeans, teasing. Sebastian gasps, bucking into Chris as theirs lips come together over and over again.

“Sebastian. _Sebastian_. Tell me something, sweetheart,” Chris murmurs. “Who do you belong to?”

Sebastian moans, dropping his head onto Chris’ shoulder. “You, _Daddy_.”

“Yeah, that’s right, baby boy. _Me._ ” Chris snakes an arm between them and tilts Sebastian to face him, caressing his cheek. “Baby, do you remember when you first became mine?” _Kiss._ “What I said? Who _I_ belong to?” _Kiss._

Sebastian grins and leans in for another. _Kiss._ “Me,” he sighs, remembering that night, that confessions very clearly. “You belong to me.”

“That’s right. I’m yours, babe. Just like you’re mine.” Chris smiles before kissing Sebastian on the forehead, an intimate gesture, one that always makes him feel special. Treasured. “Taron’s a nice kid, but—”

“You like him. I could tell,” Sebastian confesses. “The way you were laughing with him…you _like_ him.”

“But I’m here. Sweetheart, _I’m here._ Nothing in the world would make me leave you. I’m yours. For as long as you’d want me.” Chris cups his face, forcing Sebastian to look up. To see the truth in the words.

Sebastian laughs, ducking his head. “And if I wanted you forever?” he whispers shakily.

“Then I’d say I really hope we _can_ do that. Be together forever.” Chris removes Sebastian’s fingers from nervously flitting between them and brings them to his face, kissing the tip of each one. “Because I love you.”

Sebastian stills. Frozen like he’s been hit with a spell. A perfect moment captured. Extended for eternity. Please. “You,” Sebastian chokes out. _Why—How—I—_ “I love you too.”

“Really?” Chris squeaks. A wide grin like nothing before. Sun bursting through gray clouds. “You love me?”

Sebastian kisses him. “As you love me.”

Chris chuckles. “Wooooww.” He sighs dramatically, hugging Sebastian close. “This is great. So great. You’re amazing.” He grabs Sebastian’s face and peppers kisses all over until Sebastian is squirming in his lap, giggling. “God, I love you.” He pulls his baby into for a searing kiss. “I love you so much.” Sebastian melts into the kisses, mumbling replies into Chris’ skin, allowing love— _Chris’ love_ to wash over him, cocoon him in a blanket of warmth and _safety._

On the coffee table a few feet away, Sebastian’s phone buzzes with a text from his manager, congratulating him on his confirmed role for _Kingsman: The Golden Circle._


End file.
